


Soaring

by Pallas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas/pseuds/Pallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood tricled down his arm as he made the first cut, the deep crimson making him smile, he already felt better</p>
<p>a stiles suicide fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is pretty depressing and contains triggers but i hope you guys like it.

He knew what he had to do, he was but a small fish in a vast unexplored ocean.

He was finally ready to do what needed to be done, he would fly, he would soar, he would be free.

As he rolled his sleeves up he could feel his anxiety drop he was finally ready, they didn't need him, stiles was alone the one person he loved hated him, he couldn't compete with the dozens of people who fawned over Derek, he knew Derek could never love him back, all stiles was was a scrawny teenager with attention problems. He Thought about the many times his father had called him that word 'Useless' that's all he was.

This was it, they would never be able to make him feel like this again, he would be free from his own tormented mind and free from the pain, he would be with his mother once again.

As he drew the blade across his arm he could only think about the scars they bore he realized that he would begin anew with his mom.

The blood trickled down his arm as he made the first cut, the deep crimson making him smile, he already felt better, as he made the second cut on his other arm he felt the rush of adrenaline make him reminisce soon he would be playing games with his mother he would finally be with her. As he lay down on the bed he only wished that his friends would not have to worry he was finally happy. He could see her face as he drifted off to sleep he knew that he would see her soon.

 

\-------------------------------------------

When they found his body in the morning they also found a note stuck to his chest

 

_Dear everyone_

_Know that this is the hardest yet easiest decision i have ever made, i know that you will be saddened but know that your 'Little Red' is finally at peace i was never part of you but i hope you can work even better without me I'm sorry for everything but know that I'm finally with her I'm finally soaring in her arms once again.  
_

_Stiles Stilinski  
_

_\--------------------------------------------  
_

 

  
_  
_Fin


End file.
